Apolo el Rechazado
by esthe.la
Summary: A pesar de ser el más bello de todos los dioses, más de una mujer lo ha menospreciado. "¿Será que estoy gordo?", piensa él mirándose al espejo.


_**Apolo el Rechazado**_

_A pesar de ser el más bello de todos los dioses, más de una mujer lo ha menospreciado. "¿Será que estoy gordo?", piensa él mirándose al espejo._

Algunos días la melancolía lo embargaba y no tenía ganas de poner un pie fuera de su casa. Podía ser vanidoso, inteligente, culto, venerado, todo lo que quieras. Podía tener a veces un exterior duro y pomposo, pero era inesperadamente vulnerable cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Una vez él y Hermes tuvieron una discusión acerca de cuál de todos los dioses olímpicos era el más mujeriego. O mejor dicho, Apolo le estaba dando un sermón a Hermes acerca de lo mujeriegos y promiscuos que eran todos los dioses olímpicos. Llevaba unos buenos 10 minutos despotricando contra Poseidón (porque no podía hacerlo contra el blanco más obvio, Zeus, tan cerca de casa sin consecuencias) cuando Hermes lo detuvo en seco, y le señaló que no tenía derecho a hablar porque él no era diferente.

-Ahora mismo te puedo mencionar fácilmente a 20 de tus amantes.

-Aun así no me puedes comparar. Estoy infinitamente por encima del resto de ustedes sólo por el hecho de que no pongo cuernos. Te reto a que me digas de una vez en la que haya tenido más de un amante simultáneamente.

Por supuesto, Hermes no pudo mencionar ninguna. Porque cuando el dios de la luz se enamoraba, se enamoraba mal. No le quedaban ojos para nadie más.

-Y tampoco es que te hayan dado tiempo a hacerlo.

Quizás la brevedad de sus amoríos (o la inexistencia, en la mayoría de los casos) podía ser un factor determinante en su fidelidad. O a lo mejor no lo era. Ciertamente, no podías olvidar a esa princesa con quien pasó una vida entera aquella vez. Ella, sin embargo, era tan sólo una victoria entre tantos fracasos, y aún su mejor victoria no se podía comparar con las de quienes, por ejemplo, habían logrado que a sus amantes se les concediera inmortalidad.

Muchas veces, luego de una decepción amorosa, su mente le hacía una lista detallada con fechas de todos y cada uno de sus fracasos. Uno esperaría que tanto rechazo lo hiciera inmune. A lo mejor para los que miraban desde fuera sí lo era, y a lo mejor en un futuro lejano sí se volvería invulnerable, pero por el momento no. Y pensándolo bien, no podías ser el dios de la poesía sin tener talento para el desamor.

Inevitablemente la pregunta llegaba. Tenía belleza, tenía poder, tenía carisma. No era cualquier dios, hasta Zeus lo tenía en alta estima y la alta estima de Zeus no era algo que se daba por sentado, aunque fueras su hijo (Ares). Se preguntaba qué le faltaba. Qué tenían los otros que él no. "¿Hay algo malo conmigo?"

-¿Te das cuenta que eres el único de nosotros que no ha dormido con Afrodita?-le dijo Ares un día, así de la nada- No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, –aclaró. Después de todo, la única razón por la que no había matado a los amantes y ex-amantes divinos de la diosa era que no podía. – Pero no puedes negar que es curioso.

-No me envuelvo con dioses olímpicos, como debes ya saber,-fue su seca respuesta, la cual no explicaba por qué había cortejado a Hestia en el pasado, siendo que era una diosa olímpica. Pero había transcurrido tantísimo tiempo que no era extraño que nadie lo recordara.

No se envolvía con dioses olímpicos. ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía demasiados estándares? ¿Era muy exigente?

¿Esperaba demasiado?

Zeus, por ejemplo, bajaba a la tierra, se tiraba a una mujer y volvía al Olimpo como si nada. No volvía a saber de ella hasta que, por ejemplo, Hera le enviaba sus restos mortales, o los de su vástago dentro de una caja. De hecho, probablemente Hera podría listar a las amantes de Zeus más fácilmente que él.

Tal vez debía ser como Zeus. No envolverse demasiado.

La cosa es que ni siquiera el ser así le garantizaba el éxito. Cuando fue donde Casandra no estaba pensando en un para toda la vida, o ni siquiera en un para toda la semana, lo cual era mucho viniendo de él. Pero ella lo engañó cruelmente y él se quedó burlado, sin Casandra, y eventualmente sin Troya. Sobra decir que se pasó dándole vueltas a lo sucedido por mucho tiempo, así que lo de no envolverse demasiado quedó sólo como una frase motivacional.

Simplemente no entendía el porqué de sus fracasos. Por más que tratara de buscar la razón. Porque aunque le doliera y no entendiera, había tenido que llegar a la conclusión de que había algo malo en él. No podía ser una coincidencia. Lo que no sabía era por qué era tan desagradable a los ojos de los otros.

"¿Será que estoy gordo?", pensó.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró.

~FIN~


End file.
